


Unforeseen: Sherlock x Reader

by Park_chim



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle, The Private Life of Sherlock Holmes (1970)
Genre: Multi, Reader-Insert, TJLC | The Johnlock Conspiracy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8055886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Park_chim/pseuds/Park_chim
Summary: The year is 2016, the terrifying year that Hannah is moving out and going to university. Somehow, Y/N has managed to rent a place at a reasonable price in Baker Street. But the neighbours she finds there are unforeseen.





	1. Chapter 1

Somehow, you had managed to bag a flat in Baker Street, 221c to be precise. It was the 1st of September and today you were moving out of your safe and secure parents house and into the real world. From this day onward, you would be studying (choose a university degree) at the university of Oxford. It was astounding to you, you'd no clue of how you gained a place at this renowned establishment, but you weren't going to take it for granted. Ever since you were in high school, you knew that you wanted to go to university and strove hard for that goal for the next seven years of your life. Next thing you realised, you were in Year 13 and readying yourself for university life. For many hours, you had applied for many unis's across the UK, all of them remarkably accepting you, but you dared to apply for Oxford seeing if they'd accept you. Which, to your surprise, did. Even though you were considered a genius by all those around her, you definitely didn't act like one, by preferring to live outside of uni instead of in halls. You were sure you'd be surrounded by snobs, so you took initiative to solve your problem by finding cheap flats to rent in the enormous city of London. For a laugh, you researched apartments available in Baker Street, inspired the BBC program Sherlock, but to your shock, an advertisement for 221c was available at £300 per month:

"221c Baker Street: £300pm  
One bedroom flat with kitchen and bathroom and roof garden  
Top floor above 221b  
Neighbours are friendly  
Student-friendly

Please contact M. Hudson on 020221570987 for more details"

Immediately you rang the number up and M. Hudson answered. With the help of her parents and your saved money, you had rented the place from September onward. 

It was early morning and you were standing outside 221 Baker Street, whilst your parents were busy shuffling around carrying your bags from the car and placing them opposite the shiny, black door. You said a swift goodbye to them, carrying your luggage and knocking on the door. What appeared to be the landlady opened the door, uttering 'Hellos', rushing to help you with your bags inside. But you stood there frozen, standing in the cold, holding your laptop case and handbag, unaware that Mrs Hudson had already entered inside. You were shell-shocked to find the landlady from Sherlock BBC was actually your landlady. What was the hell going on? Why is Una Stubbs, my landlady? You realised that you were, rudely, ignoring her requests to come inside and rushed inside, apologising. It seemed that whilst you were standing out in the cold in awe, your bags had been generously been taken up to your flat. Mrs Hudson sat you down and made you a cup of tea. The two of you engaged in small talk:

"Nice to meet you, Y/N, you'll definitely like it here. Once you get used to your neighbours, I'm sure you'll be fine. So, what are studying at university?"

" (chosen university degree", you muttered absently

You were too busy trying to figure out what was going on. How could it be that Mrs Hudson was sitting right in front of you from the fictional BBC show Sherlock?. After the small chat, she left you to settle in and unpack your belongings. You climbed the stairs to your apartment, studying and observing every inch of the flat, noting that in every detail was exactly identical to the set of Sherlock; the dusty wooden stairs, the iconic wallpaper and the familiar entrance to 221b which was closed. 

An hour later, you were all settled into your new flat and decided to give your parents a call to reassure them that you were fine. Afterwards, you had nothing to do since you started your uni course next week. Sitting on your leather couch, you mind fell into a deep dark whole, contemplating your sanity. You had to be insane otherwise it was impossible that Mrs Hudson was downstairs and you were sitting in the flat above Sherlock and John's. You were certain that if you saw either Sherlock or John that you would scream or have a mental breakdown. You had the proof that it was a show since you had the box set, formerly packed in your suitcase which now sat nicely on your bedside table. Eagerly, you grabbed your Mac book and researched Sherlock on Google but nothing came up. Consequently, you searched for the cast of Sherlock but there were zero results. What the fuck? Now you were seriously panicked. How could it be non-existent yet you had a box set?

The unexpected sharp thud of a knock on the door startled Y/N out of her daydream, forgetting about your previous dilemma you unlocked the door to find the picturesque, gorgeous and handsome face of Mr Sherlock Holmes smiling at you...


	2. Tea with Mr Holmes and Dr Watson

Wtf is going on?", thought Y/N.

 

The fresher student stood in front of Mr Holmes frozen in horror at the sight before her; the magnificence radiating off the consulting detective was like a drug, Y/N couldn't stop looking at him, tempted to reach out and poke him to ensure of his realness. The detective spent five minutes inspecting and scrutinising every inch of the dazzled character and personality of his new flatmate. Y/N felt very comparable to an animal in a zoo; the visitor surveying her every move. Before the situation could become any more uncomfortable, Sherlock piped up and introduced himself to the awestruck student with a handshake:

"The name is Holmes, Sherlock Holmes. (Choose a favourite book series) or (Choose another of your favourite book series)?

Y/N responded with a look of puzzlement.

"(Choose the favourite out of the two chosen)", you said certainly.

Sherlock gave you a look of confusion.

" Interesting", the detective noted.

You struggled to keep a straight face as you tried to repress a fan girl scream.

"What?", you asked.

Mr Holmes chuckled causing your heart to race and butterfly's in your stomach.

" Well, normally when I deduce somebody, they tell me to piss off. Anyway, me and my friend John would like to invite you to tea", Sherlock said with a smile.

Your thoughts were racing around in your head as you followed the tall and elegant man to his flat- how was it possible that you were about to have tea with the famous detective? You beheld the sight before you; the trademark chairs of Sherlock and John, the bullet filled wall painted with a smiley face, and the kitchen table full to the brim of science equipment haphazardly placed. You coughed a little when you smelt the faint traces of cigarette. Sherlock observed you do this. John looked up with surprise at the new visitor, glancing over to Sherlock questioningly. He rose from his chair, offering a handshake which seemed to have last longer than it should have.

i"Hi, I'm John Watson, its a pleasure to meet you."

You gave John a warm smile back.

"And you. I'm Y/N", 

 

John took his attention off you, interrogating his flatmate.

" Since when are you nice to people? This is a surprise. Sorry, Y/N, it's just that he's usually very reclusive and hates meeting new people."

After an awkward silence, John set on making the teas whilst Sherlock sat contemplatively in his black seat staring at you. You tried to ignore him, but couldn't stop yourself from glimpsing his beautiful face a couple of times.

John sat down, passing the teas around, and engaged in small talk with you. With which you happily complied since you were embarrassed and blushing at Sherlock staring at you. Gratefully, you answered some of Johns questions about uni and school when Sherlock interrupted the conversation-

"So Y/N, do you actually want to go to university?", the consulting detective inquired.

John gave Sherlock a stern look.

"Don't Sherlock. She's literally just moved here, you can't drive her away yet!", he commanded.

Before either of you could reply, a sharp ringing echoed through the room. It was Sherlock's phone. He answered with annoyance:

" Yes, Lestrade, what do you need help with?"

Sherlock eyes lit up 

"Excellent. I'll be there in 10 minutes"

The detective leapt off the sofa in eagerness, threw on his coat carelessly and ordered John to follow him. Without any questions, the pair left you standing alone in their apartment. Just as you were about to leave, Sherlock bounded back in.

"You seem like an adventurous girl, want to go solve a murder?"

You grinned widely

"Oh God yes!"


	3. The Blind Banker

Sherlock and John had already reached the street below, whereas you had only jogged halfway down the steep and slippery steps of 221 Baker street. You received looks of wonder from the pair of detectives when you, finally, joined them on the pavement. The pair of detectives gave you looks of pity, which you ignored. It surprised you at how the pair could run around after criminals all the time. You clearly couldn't; which was shown by the mere sight of you stopping to breathe after jogging down a couple of stairs. Without any further ado, John pulled you into the black cab which sailed off into the streets of London. It had been five minutes since you left Baker Street.  
Sherlock interrupted your line of thought:

"Y/N, I take it that PE wasn't your favourite subject lesson in school", the detective chuckled.

John shot Sherlock a scolding glance.

"Leave her alone, Sherlock. Not everyone is used to running around like a maniac after criminals", John stated, defensively.

Sherlock didn't respond and his expression changed into one of seriousness. In the meantime, John ignored his flatmate and engaged in small talk with you. However, you were too preoccupied with staring at Sherlock, struggling to figure out the reason why the famous, fictional detective was sat, just a few metres, away from you with his blogger chatting happily away to you. You gave John a few nods and yes' to his questions. Before you knew it, you were dragged into the cold, harsh winter air of London. Sherlock led the way through Scotland Yard like it was his home; no one took a second glance at the new and strange visitors. You widened your eyes as you observed Sergeant Sally Donovan block their way; you already knew what she was going to say. Your thoughts drifted back to the scenes of A Study in Pink and whispered the lines that Sally was already repeating:

"I'm sorry, but no freaks allowed"

 

John saw you do this and shot you a weird glance. Whilst Sherlock and Sally were quarrelling, John resumed his conversation in the taxi earlier, asking about your uni course. Before you knew it, you were whisked away again to meet Greg Lestrade. After the greetings, attention was drawn towards you as Lestrade questioned John and Sherlock on who you were. Sherlock introduced you and said you were a 'friend' and gave you a wink and a smile. It was at this moment that reality hit you in the face; two characters that came from books and TV were now standing in front of you. You prayed to God that Moriarty was somehow not real because it would be for definite that you would run into him with your bad luck. Shouts snapped you out of your daydream as Sherlock hurriedly explained that you were off to the bank.

The three of you strolled casually into the labyrinth of offices and safes filled to the brim with millions of pounds that was the Bank of England. Sherlock led John and you to the 'crime scene' and did his magic. You stood there useless, as Sherlock and John danced around the scene, completely forgetting you existed, deducting the evidence. After you had awoken from your daydream, John caught you up on the case, telling you that there was a break in at the Bank of England but nothing was stolen, only a mysterious left in its place. Instantaneously, you recalled the episode of the 'Blind Banker' but you weren't quite sure if you should tell them who was behind this. It would seem really suspicious to them that you suddenly knew everything. And how could you explain how you knew who the criminal was, they would think that you were crazy or insane. You knew they would get it in the end anyway. Vibrations brought you back down to Earth, and you picked up a call from your friend Y/FN:

"Hey Y/N, how's it going?"

You hesitated before you responded.

 

"Good, look this is gonna sound weird, but you know the TV show Sherlock?"

Before you carried on explaining to your friend about your familiar flatmates, you raced down the stairs and out into the biting winds of London. However, two men dressed in black, grabbed a hold of you, tightly, covering your mouth with a cloth. You choked until you were unconscious. The last thing you saw was the closing of a black shiny door. The Black Rolls Royce drove off into the depths of London taking you to an unknown location.


	4. James Moriarty

A cold breeze swept across the vast warehouse. In the centre of the room was a chair with you tied to it. At this precise moment, you were fully unconscious whilst Moriarty paced up and down in front of you. The chilling air caused the hairs on your arms to stand on end; this icy air roused you from the depths of unconsciousness. A burning sensation in your arms indicated that you had been tied up. From your deductions, you had been kidnapped hence the tied up hands, and from that deduction, you decided it was the wisest to act like you were still 'sleeping'. You didn't know who it was that, irritatingly, marching up and down in front of you but you desperately hoped it wasn't Moriarty. But it had to be him since there was no other reason for anyone else holding your hostage. Clearly, Moriarty had been monitoring Sherlock and John and you had accidentally been dragged into the drama. A shrill ringing echoed through the factory- startling you. 

Before answering, Moriarty noticed you flinch and chuckled. With a swift click, he picked up: "Hello." There were only short responses between the caller and Moriarty so you couldn't guess what the conversation was about. After a while, the phone became uninteresting causing you to daydream until he mentions your, Sherlock's and John's name.is sparked your interest as you strained your ears to listen to what they were talking about. "Yes, I have Y/N with me. Are Sherlock and John still in the bank?", he suddenly bursts out in laughter," They still haven't noticed?", Moriarty is quiet when the caller asks a question "Well, Y/N here is pretending to be unconscious, she's not fooling anyone". All of a sudden, Moriarty stormed forwards, creating painfully loud footsteps and planted the hardest slap across your face; the sheer act propelling the chair and you onto the backbreaking concrete. 

You gasped in pain as you yelled every curse word under the sun. Moriarty faced was directly above your's when you opened your eyes, however, there was no escape from this contact as your hands were trapped, agonisingly, underneath the wooden chair. Moriarty offered you a hand cruelly, laughing at his own joke. 

"That's the consequences of tricking me, Y/N. Now, are you going to be a good girl?"

Seconds passed and you hadn't replied. You decided to see how long it would take before Moriarty would soon start forcing answers out of you. 

Your eyes were glued to his hand, which were already making their way to your face again. His hand was seconds from striking you across the face. But before he could hurt you, you shouted in defence:

"Wait, Moriarty! You're getting no benefits out of capturing me! I've only just moved to London, I hardly know Sherlock and John. Surely, it would be better to kidnap a close friend or relative. They don't know me enough to care about my whereabouts. They have no motives to come rescue me. If you want to get to them, go through a friend or relative.", you desperately babbled attempting to avoid being slapped again.

Moriarty was taken aback with his jaw agape.

At first you couldn't understand why Moriarty was speechless, then the penny dropped. SHIT. You gulped as you processed the information: you weren't supposed to know who Moriarty was since you had only met and how on earth did you know that Moriarty was after Sherlock? You felt like such a fricking idiot- how could you have been so careless?  
Well, you figured that was what happened when you tried to defend yourself; you act on instinct rather than thinking about it. 

Whilst observing Moriarty regaining his composure, you planned out how you were going to explain away your vast knowledge of Sherlock world.

"Well aren't you a clever girl? Finally, someone who has a brain and actually uses it. I don't why Sherlock hasn't taken a fancy to you yet. Who wouldn't be attracted to you, with your dashing looks and impeccable mind?" 

The reality of what has just happened crushed down around you; somehow Moriarty was attracted to you... This is was not good. 

Out of the blue, with a swift click of his fingers, Moriarty's men untied you and pulled you to your feet. You stood there speech as Moriarty stared in your eyes. 

"You could be quite useful. Oh, how I've always wanted someone with great intelligence."

Before you could stop yourself, you burst out saying:

"Aren't you gay?"

James Moriarty chuckled at the question. You mentally face palmed at your stupidity, this probably attracted him to you even more. 

"Sorry, I must have gotten you mixed up with someone else..", you nervously laugh.

Half an hour previously:

John felt the strain on his back as he knelt on the floor looking for clues with Sherlock, he had enough of searching since the only clue was a slash of yellow paint splattered across the eyes of a self-portrait. However, the John hadn't the slightest clue what it meant but he was sure Sherlock had some deductions. It wouldn't be long before Sherlock came running to him with all his deductions. John felt hungry and thirsty, so jogged towards the tea machine in the office but as he making it he realised he hadn't seen or heard Y/N for hours... This was quite strange. With increasing worry, John surveyed the room but Y/N was nowhere to be found. Y/N didn't seem like a person to just run off without saying anything. Sure, he'd only just met her. Immediately, he interrupted Sherlock's deduction and pointed out to him that Y/N was missing. Sherlock seemed uninterested:

"John, she probably just went home or was called by a friend. Nothing to worry about. Call her then.", Sherlock simply stated

"I can't call her. I don't have her number", said in sarcastic manner.

John was about to say they should go home and check if she is there but Sherlock had already returned to his investigations. Without a goodbye, the blogger raced down the stairs, out of the bank and into a black cab. Before he knew it, he had returned to Baker Street and was rushing in the through the shiny black doors. He bombarded Mrs Hudson with questions about Y/N only to discover that she hadn't come back since the three of them left. He sprinted up the stairs and checked her apartment, finding luggage and boxes untouched. Surely, if she came back here then wouldn't she have unpacked. He called Mycroft and asked for Y/Ns phone number:

"Can you give me Y/N L/N phone number?"

Mycroft refused at first because it was confidential information, only then did he accept when he was told John was her flatmate and that he hadn't seen her for hours. But he came to the same conclusion as Sherlock; she was probably got sidetracked by friends. But he remembered her saying that didn't have any friends in London.

It rang....

John's blood turned cold at the rough, Irish accent of James Moriarty.


	5. A Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Sherlock and John learn of Moriarty's attraction towards Y/N.

John's blood boiled in his veins as he heard the tormenting voice of the one and only James Moriarty; he clenched his fist in anger as he struggled to stop himself from throwing his phone across the room. Before he could even speak Moriarty interrupted, John could hear the smugness in his voice:

"Before you even ask; no I haven't hurt Y/N. I couldn't hurt my precious little flower"

His swallowed stung like acid as he gulped at the words of Moriarty's nickname for Y/N... How could it be that he liked her? He tried to repress his anger before he spoke to the evil bastard but couldn't and ended up shouting at the top of his voice:

"You stay away from her! If you even lay a hand on her..-"

"You'll do what? John, at the snap of my fingers, I could have your little short ass wiped off of this Earth, so watch your mouth! Y/N is mine now. Look, I haven't got time to argue like a bunch of school boys because you already know who has won!"

With that the phone call ended with a clicked, and John could just see the evil smirk on Moriarty's faced as he terminated the call. Standing in silence and shock, the doctor gathered his thoughts together, thinking about what to do... Instantaneously, he dialled Sherlock's number whilst impatiently pacing up and down their kitchen. After an eternity, Sherlock finally answered his call:

"John, not now I'm on a case!"

John wasn't having any of it and yelled at Sherlock down the phone:

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE BLOODY CASE ANYMORE!"

Sherlock sighed in boredom as he waited for John's tantrum to pass. He was about to be a good friend and ask what was wrong, even though it was probably because Sherlock didn't care about Y/N whereabouts, but John cut him short:

"Before you say anything, I want to let you know that Moriarty has his eye on Y/N. He just declared that she is his. So would you please stop being so 'clever' with your deductions because for once for they're wrong. It turns out that Moriarty has kidnapped our new flatmate and is now infatuated with her. Come back to the flat now so we can figure out a way to protect Y/N because I'm pretty sure that he'll get bored of her soon!", he ranted ending with a sigh.

After he got over John's insults about his deductions, he realised the seriousness of the situation: if he liked Y/N then she was in danger. Moriarty would soon get bored of her, he doesn't like ordinary people so how on Earth did he fall for Y/N? He had to warn her...

He immediately dropped everything and travelled back to Baker Street. As soon as he entered the flat, he sprinted up the stairs and knocked vigorously on Y/Ns door:

"Y/N open up now!"

When John heard the commotion, he joined Sherlock at the door.

 

Your pov:

A sharp thudding roused you from sleep, every second it becoming clearer until it felt like an earthquake had erupted in London. Dizzily, you crossed your apartment from your bed to the front door where it opened to reveal the furious faces of Sherlock and John. All of sudden, you felt intimidated as they stared down at you.

Sherlock very calmly stated with worry in his eyes:

"Y/N stay away from Moriarty, he can't be trusted. He probably- no almost definitely has some motive behind this."

John nodded in agreement, also looking concerned.

Your response was of confusion as you didn't remember what had happened then it all came crashing back; reflexively your hand rested on your face where Moriarty had previously slapped you. Sherlock noted this.

'Oh shit', you murmured as you remembered that you had somehow seduced Jim Moriarty... And then you realised, you couldn't remember how you got back to your apartment....


	6. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has finally come for Y/N to make a decision- who will she choose? Sherlock? John? Or Moriarty? Or maybe she will just leave.

A few months passed after the incident and everything, seemingly, returned back to normal. Often, you accompanied Sherlock and John on cases whilst struggling to manage your degree. Deep down you knew that you weren't devoting much time to your studies and spent most of your week helping your flatmates with the most absurd cases. When the two solved another case yet again, you promised that you wouldn't offer help again. But when that phone call came from John, Sherlock or Lestrade, you couldn't resist: the allure of another mystery trapping you in its clasp. And yet another seminar was missed. However, strangely, no one from the university was calling to question your misdemeanours and every assignment you were given, you received consistent A's and B's. You knew that for the most of the dissertations that you had half-arsed it because your mind was preoccupied with the latest conundrum. I mean, what would you rather: a thousand word essay or being able to outsmart and sass villains? Every other day, you would receive small gifts from 'anonymous' but you knew it was Moriarty. Well, saying that they were little, he had bought you an iPhone 7, a collection of shoes and a MacBook. This was only a small part of the list of what he had bought you. You sincerely regretted using your knowledge to save yourself from being slapped; now you had to cope with a super-villain falling in love with you. Although, you did feel flattered since no one had paid you this much attention in school.

In the background, Moriarty had set spies to check on your safety and bribed your university into ensuring that you pass the degree. Otherwise, their families would be killed. Sherlock resumed his cold and logical self on the outside but was really concerned for yourself. Somehow, he had grown attached to you and missed you when you weren't there on the cases. In the meantime, John came to love your presence and every day he built up the courage to ask you on a date but when he tried, instantly, he bailed out.

It was an evening in December, all were asleep on Baker Street apart from Sherlock and John who were starting to argue. 

"Are you stupid? If you ask Y/N out, Moriarty's men will kill you. No doubt about it", Sherlock bluntly stated.

John tried to repress himself from shouting at the detective.

"Look, Sherlock, where is Moriarty? I haven't even seen him since the incident. Clearly, if he wanted her, she would be gone by now."

The consulting detective sniggered at John's stupidity:

"John, my dear friend, haven't you noticed the constant new gadgets and new clothes that she wears? She is a student, so evidently she couldn't have bought them and neither would her family since she hasn't kept in good contact with them. Therefore the only person who's rich enough and willing to do so is Moriarty. And what about the fact that she isn't failing her degree? As far as I know- no one has questioned her absences. Obviously Moriarty is playing a game- winning Y/N's affections bit by bit until she couldn't possibly refuse him. John- you have no chance."

The blogger stood in astonishment.

The creak of a door broke the silence and clapping filled the apartment. The two flatmates rose in defence as James Moriarty waltzed straight into their living room.

"Well done, ladies!", he chuckled.

John face showed anger and Sherlock maintained a poker face.

"Come on now, boys, no need to argue over Y/N like a bunch of school kids. I mean, there is nothing to win, she is mine!"

Intense arguments started and voices were raised. This carried for 20 minutes.

During the argument, John asked why Sherlock even cared. 

"Well, John, Sherlock is clearly attracted to Y/N like you. But don't even think about it or both of you are dead!", the Irish man stated sharply.

Your POV:

Deafening yelling roused you from your beauty sleep. After deducing that it was emanating from 221b, you threw on a dressing gown and jogged down to the chaotic apartment below. You barged straight through the door and the sight before you was no laughing matter yet so hilarious. You felt very comparable to a mother who had caught her children fighting as Sherlock, Moriarty and John stood in frozen silence as they warily waited for your response. Their apartment had been wrecked, chairs and you decided to take advantage of the situation.

"Now, now kids no pudding if you continue fighting!", you burst into laughter which lasted for about ten minutes.

The three 'kids' just stared at you in response. Eventually, Moriarty joined your laughter.

"Who wouldn't fall for someone like her? Anyway enough of this nonsense. The time is up, Y/N you have to come with me now"

The other two eyes pierced into your head as the pressure came down on you to choose the next step; would you stay with John, Sherlock or go with Moriarty? You couldn't stand it any longer so you tried to lighten the mood with another joke.

"You know what? I think you and Sherlock would be good together! Or maybe even Sherlock and John. YES! I've got a couple name- Johnlock. See how nice is that? Much better than me. Haha"

You gulped as the three of them glared at you.

"Y/N this is not a game anymore- you have to choose now!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter, there will be a chapter for scenarios where you choose Sherlock or John or Moriarty. Also, there will be a chapter where you choose neither of them and leave. Depending on who you want, you can read that chapter or all of them if you like!! If you have any ideas what would happen if you chose Sherlock etc. please comment below.


End file.
